The Legend of Arcceonn Gen 7
by Raynar K'Tal
Summary: A collaboration between me and Grim D. Slayer involving several of his own ideas taking place 18 years after Gen 6.  After Raynar, Eva and Sarah K'Tal were brutally murdered by the mysterious Duskreap, Sarah's son, Gavin, sets off to revive them.
1. Title Disclaimer

Pokémon and any references I may have used are in no way mine and belong to their respective owners. Character names, personae, the story, and pretty much everything else (including the tri-weapon staff concept) are my property and therefore consult me if you should desire to use them. If anybody notices any copyright infringement, I did not know about it, and if you have a problem with that, f*** off! (Please excuse my language; this is to let you know how much I hate idiots.)

**The Legend of Arcceonn, Generation 7**

**Gavin, the Banisher of Shadows**

Written by Raynar K'Tal and Grim D. Slayer

Edited by Poketoa K'Tal Publishing Co. Ltd.


	2. Prologue: Assailant

Prologue – Assailant

_The Second Tribulation has come and gone two years in the past. Mewtwo is dead and Arceus severely injured. However, his Brother had come too close to obtaining revenge for his banishment to give up yet. Now he has one final plan that is his most ambitious yet. He has sent his enforcer to the world of the living, and in Arcceonn, he has arrived to accomplish a very specific mission that would take him approximately sixteen years to complete…_

Somewhere just outside Arcceonn City late at night, a phantasmal pokemon with raven wings looked down upon the dwellings below. He had come here on a mission, a mission that he knew would shock all who inhabited the city once it was completed and would strike them with grief. It did not matter to him of their pain or suffering, he was the Bringer of Death; he felt no sympathy for them whatsoever. Other than "The Bringer of Death" and "The Phantom", he had another title, the one he preferred the most: Duskreap. Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal sliding against metal, the sound typical of a sword being drawn. He spun around to find an old comrade, made apparent by the buster sword in his hands, although he had believed the weapon, Harbinger to be destroyed nearly seven centuries ago.

"Dallon Lettos, I knew you would return" Duskreap said with a faint grin.

"Don't patronize me Duskreap" the Dusknoir replied coldly as he pointed the Harbinger at him.

"Why are you here?" Duskreap asked in his usual sly voice, his arms folded across his chest as he floated in front of Dallon.

"You know very well why that is" Dallon answered with even more venom to his tone. The only reason why he was there was that Duskreap's Master had deceived and betrayed him for nearly seven centuries now, and only now did he realize how long he had fallen for his lies.

"Well, you can only blame yourself for being so gullible" Duskreap replied with an even wider grin as he held his skeletal right hand high to the air. A massive scythe appeared above him and slowly descended into his grasp. "But if you insist on fighting anyway, then I accept your challenge."

The two of them entered fighting stances, Dallon holding Harbinger level with his head and pointed at Duskreap, his foe holding his scythe at his side and slightly behind him. The two stood absolutely still for a few seconds before they suddenly lunged at each other. Dallon attacked first with a wide slash from Harbinger, but the attack missed as Duskreap ducked underneath the blow and slashed Dallon with his scythe. That single attack had nearly incapacitated Dallon, as Duskreap was far more powerful than him, and they both knew it.

This didn't stop Dallon; if there was one strength he had over Duskreap, it was raw anger, the same anger that had ironically resulted in defeat after defeat over the years. Dallon attacked again, but Duskreap was simply too fast for Dallon to strike; he teleported away and ended up behind Dallon when he struck with Shadow Punch. Dallon was slammed forward onto his face. He pushed himself back up, and by the look in his eye, he was even angrier at being struck down by his _own_ signature attack. Despite wanting to continue, he didn't have enough energy to fight back. Duskreap laughed in triumph and flourished his scythe.

"So much for revenge Dallon" Duskreap said before he disappeared. Dallon, now seething with anger, simply punched the ground in frustration.

"Just you wait Duskreap…" he muttered, "Your Master's plans will fall through, as they always have for the last seven centuries!"


	3. Chapter 1: The Phantom

Chapter 1 – The Phantom

_It has now been eighteen years since the Second Tribulation, leaving the universe intact but resulting in the death of the powerful super-pokemon Mewtwo. Since then, Sarah K'Tal has managed to go on, and now raises her son, whose father was Mewtwo. Raynar K'Tal, despite his age, taught him how to fight, whereas his grandmother, Eva, taught him patience. Everything seemed normal, but in an instant, tragedy struck, setting in motion the events that would lead to the Final Tribulation…_

In Arcceonn City, despite it being a weekend, all was strangely silent. It was late afternoon in the middle of summer, yet the air seemed to have a chill to it, and felt heavy with sorrow. Raynar, Eva and Sarah K'Tal had been brutally murdered by an as of yet unknown assailant, although the wounds Raynar sustained suggested the use of either claws or a bladed weapon. Initially, there was a lot of angered finger-pointing. Some believed it was a rogue ex-operative of Neo-Cyclone, while others believe it to be the former Neo-Cyclone Leader, Dallon Lettos, but most were unsure, some of them not even wanting to know. Gavin K'Tal, a shiny Gallade with the same lavender eyes of his father, didn't know what to think; all he knew was that somehow, someone had slain his mother and grandparents, his only surviving family, as his cousin Derek had gone missing a while back after an exploration mission went horribly wrong. He could hardly believe this had happened, and to an extent, he wouldn't, but he knew that it was too late, and that there was nothing he could do. His question now was 'why?' The burial had already been performed, and now the priest, a Xatu, closed the ceremony with his prayer.

"…Dearly departed" he said, "May you forever enjoy the light of our Lord Arceus and may you find peace on the other side…"

About an hour later, Gavin was back in his home standing on the porch staring at the horizon; save a friend, the dwelling felt disturbingly empty; that friend was Dahlia Reese, a female Lopunny that had moved in with Gavin and his family after they found her alone with virtually no memory of her past about ten years prior. She had grown close to Gavin and his family over the years, and she was just as shocked by their loss as Gavin was.

"I'm really sorry this happened" she said softly as she held his hand.

"No…you don't need to apologize" Gavin replied flatly, "It happened, and there's nothing we can do about it except hope that whoever killed them doesn't strike again." Gavin and Dahlia turned to look at each other, at which Dahlia looked into Gavin's eyes. They were the same as his father's, or so he had been told, and for some reason they always had a somber look to them, even when Gavin was happy; now, they seemed as cold and lifeless as his mother was now.

"There's something I don't understand though…" Gavin said, "Why would this happen? I don't care who did it, I just need to know why."

"We may never know the answer" Dahlia responded as she hugged him, "But no matter what, I will always be here for you."

Gavin smiled despite himself and responded, "Thanks Dahlia, you're the best…"

Hours later, it was late at night, and both of them were asleep, although Gavin was a bit more restless than usual. He was dreaming, and in that dream he stood alone, surrounded by a limitless void where he seemed completely alone. Suddenly, a pair of red eyes appeared in front of him.

"Your pain is great, I know…but there is a way to end it" a deep, ominous voice said, seeming to come from all directions.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked, jumping back in shock, "Identify yourself!"

"For now, just refer to me as a friend" the voice answered, "You have questions, and I can answer some of them…" Gavin paused to think; he knew he was dreaming, but something about this seemed too…too real!

"Why was my family murdered?" Gavin asked.

"Sadly, I cannot answer that question, the answer is beyond my grasp" the voice answered, "…but I can show you part of what happened so you can identify the murderer." At that moment, the void faded away, and Gavin found himself in the nearby foothills.

"What is this?" Gavin asked.

"It is an image of the past…you may watch as events unfold, but this is only an image. The past is already set" the voice replied just as Gavin noticed three all-too-familiar figures approaching. They were Raynar, Eva and Sarah K'Tal, his relatives that were murdered.

"That strange presence I felt…why does it lead me here?" Raynar said as he looked around.

"I am unsure" Eva answered as she did the same, being unable to sense anything out of place.

"Maybe you're misinterpreting your feelings father" Sarah answered when suddenly she froze,

"Wait…I sense it too! It's close!"

That instant, a dark sphere appeared in their path, which quickly faded away to reveal a strange creature. It unfolded a pair of dark blue angelic wings from in front of itself, revealing a tall figure that consisted of a tattered black cloak with a hood levitating off the ground. Underneath the hood was something resembling a skull with a blue light shining from behind it; then a scythe appeared in its skeletal right hand.

"Get behind me you two, this one's dangerous!" Raynar shouted as he summoned Exomere in its twin sword form. "Identify yourself!" he demanded forcefully.

"I am merely a phantom, nothing more and nothing less" the creature answered flatly.

"What are you here for?" Raynar asked, psyching up for a fight.

The phantom paused before moving into a fighting stance and answering, "I'm here for you!"

Raynar leapt at the phantom to attack, but the phantom simply teleported out of the way of the attack.

"Close…but not close enough…" the phantom said as he raised his left hand up and fired an Aura Sphere from it. Raynar blocked the attack, but it proved powerful, and forced him back.

"This battle has only begun, and already you have sealed your fate" the phantom said as it approached him and went on the offensive. Raynar leapt out of the way just as his foe's scythe arced through the air where he was just standing. Before he knew what had happened, the phantom attacked again, this time landing a powerful blow on Raynar. He staggered to his feet, grasping at a gash on his leg formed from the phantom's scythe.

"The hour of your doom has arrived" the phantom said coldly as he approached Raynar and raised his scythe high in the air.

"Eva! Sarah! Run!" Raynar shouted as the phantom brought his scythe down in the final blow. Raynar raised Exomere to block, but the phantom's scythe slashed right through its shaft. Raynar appeared uninjured physically, but his soul had been all but spirited away, and he collapsed to the ground, never to awaken again.

The scene faded away again into the void. Gavin felt sick; he had just witnessed his grandfather's final stand, which although brave, had been in vain.

"How could this happen? Is there a way to reverse this?"Gavin exclaimed.

"There is, but it is dangerous…" replied the voice, "I require three items, the Inferno, Lightning and Tempest Gems. Combined, their power is great, great enough that I could bring them back to life."

"How do I find them?" Gavin asked in surprise.

"Do not worry, I will provide guidance on your quest to find them" the voice answered, "But in the meantime, use tomorrow to prepare for your journey. You will leave at daybreak the following day." With that Gavin's vision faded and the dream came to an end.

"So…you saw your grandfather fighting some strange creature?" Dahlia asked the following morning. Gavin had been telling her about his dream for a while now, and to her it seemed to be quite a dream indeed.

"Yes, a phantasmal creature with a skull for a face, raven wings and wielding a scythe" Gavin replied, "He killed them all, and I know a way to bring them back."

"What!" Dahlia exclaimed, "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, but it requires I retrieve three items that contain a great power" Gavin answered as he clenched his hand into a fist, "And I will not fail."

A few hours later, all of the supplies were packed. Although Gavin had insisted he go alone, Dahlia had made up her mind to go with him. Gavin, meanwhile, was in Raynar's room, or more specifically, the special concealed room behind his closet. It contained several items that were of great importance to his grandfather, and Gavin would need one of them: it was the armor belonging to his great-grandfather, Aranam K'Tal while he was Axxon, which as Raynar had told him, had a strange ability to change its shape and size to fit the wearer. Knowing that he may end up in battle against the phantom, he decided the armor could be of great use to him. He slipped it on piece by piece until it was on all the way, complete with the tattered black cloak that had also been Aranam's and later Raynar's. As expected, it fit perfectly. He was ready, and he knew in his own mind that although his journey would be fraught with danger at every turn, his loyalty to those he cared for overrode his fear. At dawn, he and Dahlia would set out on the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
